


Haikyuu x Reader / One shot collection <3

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lots of oneshots of your favourite dorks including au’s :>





	1. index

#  welcome ! 

here you can find various x reader one shots and drabbles of different haikyuu characters 

i take requests so feel free to ask :) 

##  chapters

1; kuroo tetsutou / hogwarts au 

2; oikawa tooru / sweater weather


	2. kuroo tetsurou x reader [hogwarts au]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i adore hogwarts au’s so my first chapter is obviously one 
> 
> \- coaches are professors btw  
> \- ill try and include as many characters as possible oof  
> \- reader can choose which house they’re in (mine is slytherin !)

### kuroo tetsurou x reader [hogwarts au]

The one class [Y/N] dreaded..

Potion Making.

[Y/N] sank into her desk as she subconsciously went over the hundreds of reasons she hated this class.

Her ears soon picked up an explosion that was bound to the result of a failed potion.

“Whaaat?! I swore I put the right stuff in.” The hufflepuff that sat next to her whined.

“That’s the THIRD time this week, Bokuto!” Professor Nekomata scolded.

Yup, another reason to hate this class.

“[Y/N]~ Are you going to help me out with this potion or not?” The bed-headed slytherin next to you teased.

“You know I’m not good with this stuff, you like potion making, right? Do it yourself.” She hissed back.

And there he was, partnered with her, the worst part of the class.

Kuroo Tetsurou.

She didn’t exactly hate him. 

You see, [Y/N] came to this school knowing absolutely nothing about magic.

In the wizarding world, she was an absolute fish out of water, but after meeting Kuroo on sorting day, she seemed to always be near him.

“Are you still mad at me from when you drank the love potion I made, thinking it was juice?” He said.

“What?” You said as you squinted your eyes at him, not recalling any of that.

“Oh crap, you don’t remember? I mean, nothing.” He said, mumbling the first part to himself.

[Y/N] huffed in frustration and looks toward the book regarding the potion they were making.

Her eyes widened when she read over the word ‘veritaserum’ a powerful truth serum.

“Wait.. isn’t that a powerful potion? No way we could be making that in class.” She said as she re-read what was on the page several times.

“Jeez. You must’ve really not have been listening. We’re not making the exact serum. Just a less powerful version.” Kuroo explained.

“So anyways.. Do you even like any classes here? You’re always complaining about one.” He added. 

She laid your cheek in the palm of your hand as the single word “Astronomy.” escaped [Y/N]’s mouth. 

Yep, out of all the astonishing subjects they taught here, the study of stars and planets was the most magical to her. 

The only thing that really bothered her about that class was that she shared it with a popular slytherin (who still believes in aliens), somehow getting almost all the girls in that class to swoon over him. 

“Ah.. Makes sense..” He smirked as he poured several ingredients into the cauldron that stood before the two. 

[Y/N] tilted her head towards him and furrowed her brows. 

“What do you mean ‘makes sense’?” She interrogated. 

“Well.. Astronomy doesn’t really have any direct relation to magic, so it would obviously be easy for even you.” He shrugged as he teased her. 

“Ohoho, well I also have a pretty steady mark in charms too, so you better watch that mouth of yours before I put a hex on it.” [Y/N] teased back. 

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she wasn’t quick to stop talking and that they could both argue all day if it weren’t for an angry professor. 

Without word, Kuroo handed her a vial.

“Alrighty, now drink this.” He said.

[Y/N] eyed the vial before chugging it down and shivering at the strange aftertaste. 

“Are you sure you didn’t mess the recipe up?” She muttered.” 

“Only one way to find out.” He said, as [Y/N] soon realized that he could now ask her ANYTHING, and she would have to answer truthfully.” 

“Okay, [Y/N]. I want to know.. Do you like anyone?” He said, in a tone that wasn’t his usual teasing voice. 

As much as she wanted to stop herself from speaking, without hesitation, the words fell out of her mouth.

“Yeah, I do.” 

His eyes widened, almost as if he didn’t expect that answer, which honestly scared her even more. 

She wouldn’t blame him, she didn’t remember liking anyone at all. 

Although, he didn’t have the guts to ask who that person was. 

“I’m going to kill you.” She muttered through clenched teeth.

——————————————————

[Y/N] could hear two bickering first years in the busy hallway as she walked past.

You roamed the library as you searched for him. 

You felt a hand touch your shoulder and you almost jumped at the movement. 

“Boo.” The boys voice snickered. 

You whipped your head around and of course it was him. 

“Hinata! You dumbass!” The words bounced off the stone walls, those two gryffindors were always fighting about something..

Her eyes soon met with a familiar ravenclaw.

“Kenma!” She yelled, hoping to get his attention. 

He soon noticed and walked towards her.

“[Y/N] you shouldn’t yell like that.. You’ll make a scene.” He murmured. 

No need for that, Hinata and Kageyama are always bound to be hogging the spotlight. 

“Have you seen Kuroo? He’s usually not late, I was gonna go hit the library and I was hoping he could help me study.” 

“Oh, well I’m pretty sure he’s already at the library, trying to get homework done.” Kenma replied. 

“Alright! Thanks!” You said as you both went your separate ways and you headed towards the library. 

——————————————————

[Y/N] entered the library, which probably had millions of books stacked on those several shelves.

The flickering torches gave the library and eery yet beautiful ambience.

She roamed the hallway looking for him, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

[Y/N] almost jumped at the sudden movement as she heard a faint chuckle. 

“Boo.” She heard the voice behind her say. 

She whipped her head around only to meet his eyes. 

“Very funny, Kuroo.” She said with an unimpressed look on her face. 

“So what brings you here, Miss-Hard-To-Get?” 

“Well~ I need some help in herbology and I know you’re good with that stuff.” [Y/N] explained as she presented him her textbook. 

“I’ll guess I’ll be your herbology professor for today. Take a seat and you better be ready to listen.” He stated. 

——————————————————

[Y/N] wasn’t sure when she stopped listening.

Or when she started noticing things. 

Even though he made her so angry, he somehow took the fight from her. 

She went from wondering if he even looked at his hair before he left his dorm, but the more she realized, she began to think how he got it to be such a beautiful mess. 

There was something about him, something she found in him that caused his presence alone to comfort [Y/N]. 

[Y/N] could feel her breath leave her body— she couldn’t..

Realization had pierced her heart like a bullet, as she felt her blood run cold. 

Love, it’s been weaponized and she wouldn’t let it weaken her.

Although [Y/N] has already given in. 

“[Y/N]?” His voice crept into your voice and dragged you back to reality.

So it’s him she’s been in love with this whole time? The boy who found her when she was lost in this unfamiliar place. 

“I don’t know how to say this.. but I just had some sort of revelation.” You mumbled without thinking twice. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” He chuckled. 

She wasn’t going to wait for her feelings to build up and end up breaking her. 

“Kuroo.” [Y/N] said, mustering up all the courage she could in that moment. 

She trusted him, maybe that’s why she fell for him. 

“Damn, I think you might be the one I fell for.” [Y/N] said, faking a small smile. 

He completely froze up, it would’ve been hilarious to her if it were in any other situation. 

After what felt like hours of silence, he finally spoke up. 

“Oh man.. I’m the luckiest guy alive..” He whispered to himself subconsciously, although [Y/N] can clearly hear what he’s said. 

“[Y/N], you’re a little late to the party since I’ve been hooked on you ever since sorting day.” Kuroo replied. 

And it was those simple words that granted you with relief, as you let yourself fall into his arms. 

Sure, there were a million magical things at this school that most people weren’t familiar with, but the most remarkable one had to be how [Y/N] somehow fell in love with Kuroo. 


	3. oikawa tooru x reader / sweater weather

### oikawa tooru x reader / sweater weather

You weren’t actually sure how you got into this situation.

Hiding out in the bathroom alone in one of Oikawa Tooru’s infamous parties.

You had introverted nature, but were extroverted enough for him to invite you to his parties, and for you to make time to attend them.

You let out a heaved sigh as you leaned into the mirror and eyed yourself, the strange flourescent lightning illuminating your face.

The loud music eventually seeped into the bathroom for you to hear the familiar muffled tune of ‘Sweater Weather’.

_All I am, is a man._

_I want the world in my hands._

You pulled your phone from your pocket, the time clearly reading 11:30.

It wasn’t exactly considered late here, in fact it was usually the climax of the party, where in about two hours, majority people here will already have passed out, and you will be one of the few who leave sober.

You almost felt sorry for the neighbours, even knowing Oikawa would manage to sweet talk them into not calling the police because of house party disturbance.

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand_

_in California with my toes in the sand._

You soon heard the door click open, someone run in, and the door slam shut.

Someone shouldn’t had of drank that much~, you thought to yourself as you propped yourself onto the bathroom counter and laid your head against the cold mirror. 

It hadn’t been soon after until the unidentified person had noticed you. 

“[Y/N]...?” The drowsy voice mumbled. 

_Use the sleeves of my sweater._

_Lets have an adventure._

The unfortunate party guest had been none other than the host himself. 

“What are you doing here..? In the bathroom.” He said as he began to approach you.

“Haven’t you heard? The real party is always in the bathroom.” You teased.

_Head in the clouds,_

_But my gravity’s centered._

He pulled himself together and managed to chuckle at your cheesy excuse for isolating yourself in his bathroom.

“Is that so? Doesn’t it get boring?” He said and sat himself next to you.

“Not really, my thoughts occupy me. My party is here, yours is out there.” 

You replied, knowing his friends and fangirls would be pissed if he spent his time in the bathroom at his own party. 

_Touch my neck, and I’ll touch yours._

It was funny how the two of you were worlds apart.

A boy who was almost a magnet to other girls, good at what he did, and surrounded by friends. 

Meanwhile you, who was content with sitting on the sidelines, and keeping yourself busy.

_You in those little high waisted shorts, oh._

Maybe it was the vast difference between you two that was the most unexpected after what he had said next. 

“You’re just how I had imagined.” He chuckled. 

“That’s the most cliché thing I’ve ever heard in my life.” You said, grinning and playing along. 

“Oh man, you haven’t seen cliché yet, [Y/N]-chan~. He ridiculed.

“Don’t call me that, keep that between you and Iwaizumi.” You murmured as you crossed your arms.

It didn’t take a genius to know that Oikawa Tooru was a crystal-clear example of the specimen you call a fuckboy. 

_She knows what I think about._

_And what I think about._

“[Y/N], come on, how can I win you?” Oikawa said, as the conversation took a turn for the worst.

“Well, you cant win me over with one night, that’s for sure.”

Normally, you wouldn’t have been this calm, although he was drunk, and his current confession had no real value. 

_One love._

_Two mouths._

He began slurring his words, you couldn’t really make out what he was saying in that moment. 

You could already feel the weeks of regret hit you. 

_One love._

_One house._

He pressed his forehead onto yours, you could explore your reflection in his eyes from how close he was. 

Your breath was soon knocked out of your lungs as he stole a passionate kiss from you. 

Over and over, your mind told you that you should stop, but your heartbeat muted your own warnings. 

_No shirt._

_No blouse._

He whispered euphoric sweet nothings into your ears. 

Out of all the people who would’ve made out in the washroom on this Friday night, you didn’t expect to be one of them. 

_Just us. ___

_You find out. ___

You finally found the courage to snap out of your frozen state and pull away. 

“It’s getting late.. We should start wrapping things up, and you definitely need to get to bed. 

He frowned with a groggy look on his face. 

You grabbed his hand, both of you leaving the bathroom and blending in with the crowd of the party as you dragged him to his room. 

_Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no. ___

You sighed as you reached his room, the boy desperately wanting to finish what he had started, but your morals telling you otherwise. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll get Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa to help me kick everyone out and clean this place up so your parents don’t kill you.” You said as you threw his blanket over him as you had began to leave the room. 

“[Y/N], don’t go..” You could hear him mumbled and you turned towards him. 

_Cause it’s too cold for you here._

Nothing he was saying was genuine, he was drunk and minutes from passing out, so why was he making it so hard for you to leave? 

“Go to sleep. I’m not making any promises.” You said before closing the door shut and walking back into the scene of the party. 

_So let me hold both you hands in the holes of my sweater._

———————————————————— 

It had taken awhile, but the four of you had finally been able to clean up the unfortunate aftermath of the party. 

“Shouldn’t have Shittykawa at least helped clean up a little bit? Where is he anyways?” His childhood friend complained. 

“Pfft, he’s probably out cold by now.” Hanamaki added. 

And he was, was Oikawa really that predictable? 

“I guess I should get going now.. I’ll see you guys at school on Monday.” You said, leaving before they had a chance to reply, you needed to get out of here. 

———————————————————— 

After having the weekend to think over about that night, you finally told yourself that you were ready to forget what happened. 

Dragging yourself out of bed to get ready for another exhausting day of school was something that had taken you awhile. 

And that was what made you late, like always. 

You sighed as you open the door to your 3rd year classroom, only to hear the voice of your angry teacher. 

“Ah, starting the week off by coming to class 20 minutes late, [Y/N].” 

“Gomen.” You mumbled as you headed to your desk, hearing the snickers of other students lingering the room. 

The teacher continued with their lesson that you had interrupted, but it didn’t take long for your mind to wander off. 

Thought after thought, you soon found yourself back where you started, thinking about that fateful Friday night. 

How did you let yourself fall for something like that? 

More importantly, why did you let yourself fall for something like that? 

You knew he didn’t mean what he said, but somehow you let his words get to you. 

———————————————————— 

You had barely managed to get through the day, but the school bell had finally granted you freedom. 

Walking home, you heard a faint “[Y/N]!” from behind you. 

Knowing who that voice belonged to, you had a sudden instinct to walk faster, but strangely, you didn’t move. 

You waited for Oikawa to catch up, and then you turned around. 

“Don’t you have volleyball practice?” You muttered as you watched him struggle to catch his breath. 

“We were let off today.” He replied as he soon made eye contact with you. 

That was the second strange thing you noticed, him not taking the chance to get some extra practice and end up overworking himself. 

The first one was the fact that he wasn’t walking with his friends, but instead chasing after you. 

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be going now.” You sighed as you began to walk away, before feeling him grab your arm. 

“Wait!” He said. 

“Don’t tell me it was all for nothing..” He continued, leaving you confused about what he was going on about. 

“Don’t tell me you already forgot what had happened on Friday.” 

Oh you sure didn’t forget, the topic has been haunting you. 

Your eyes widened, you opened your mouth to speak but you remained silent. 

“[Y/N], I.. I meant what I said.” He said, the ego in his tone slowly disappearing. 

And now you were scared, because he was completely sober. 

“I’m not like those exes you desperately want to forget—“ You began before being cut off.

“I know, I know. I’m tired of these short relationships and hookups, I want something real.” Oikawa interrupted.

“You must have the wrong person, I don’t have anything to offer.” You stated before laughing in disbelief. 

“[Y/N], please, I wanna be the guy who occupies your thoughts, I wanna be able to show you off, please be my girlfriend.”

That’s when you finally began to believe what he was saying, the realization rattling inside you. 

“Oh man.. you aren’t kidding, are you?” You said, your faces both now painted in a red hue. 

He shook his head with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Wow..” Those were the only words that managed to escape your mouth. 

You could tell this was genuine, he had never been the one to confess in a relationship. 

“Alright, okay.” You said. 

It took him a moment to realize that you had actually said yes, and his face lit up. 

“Woah, Tooru actually confessed!” You heard a voice say. 

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had managed to catch up and you could almost visibly see Oikawa’s soul leave his body. 

“Looks like all that practicing in the mirror paid off! Congrats.” Matsukawa teased as the two snickered behind him.

“Well, good luck [Y/N]. He’s hard to get rid of.” Iwaizumi added.

“You guys are meanies!” Oikawa whined.

You chuckled, but you were still in shock, you didn’t expect everything to fall into place like this. 

Although you smiled, this time it wasn’t a teasing smirk, or a sarcastic grin. 

But a real, honest-to-god sincere smile. 


End file.
